It's Us Two: The Hetalia One-Shot Pairing Compilation Project
by Chiara Alice Vargas
Summary: A compilation of one-shots using Pariah/philanthropicpariah's Personal Drabble List. Featuring different kinds of ships in different statuses and variations. All one-shots. Ratings may range from K to M. Genres will/may vary from one story to another. Labelled under Romance and Friendship so it's easier to find.
1. Buon Giorno, Guten Tag

**It's Us Two, a Hetalia Pairing One-shot Compilation Project**

_**Title:**__ Guten Tag / Buon Giorno_  
_**Prompt:**__ Hello (a drabble about our characters meeting for the first time)_  
_**Pairing:**__ GerIta, high school AU_  
_**Rating:**__ K_

* * *

Feliciano Vargas had recently transferred to Berlin, Germany from Venice, Italy. He grew up in Venice and lived there in all of the fifteen years in his life. The sudden transfer to an alien environment like Germany made Feliciano terribly nervous. Especially when his grandpa told him that he'll be transferred to a prestigious academy. He had a life back in Venice; he was popular around town and in school, he knew his way around, and he could speak Italian. He could speak English and Italian, and not German. That's the problem.

Feliciano was used to being greeted happily by people whenever he passed by. He was not used to the wary stares he got from the other students when he's around. They all spoke in German, and he barely understood anything. If ever they speak English, they were either incomprehensible or very snobby towards the Italian.

So Feliciano didn't have any friends. His brother, Lovino, who was a year higher, didn't really want to hang out with him. Lovino wasn't the nicest brother towards Feliciano. The little Italian wasn't used to it, so he was really gloomy about it.

During lunchtime, when mostly everyone would be in the cafeteria eating lunch with their friends, Feli would sneak off to the garden. Students aren't really allowed in that section of the school unless they had a permit from a teacher, or if a class required them to go there. At most, he would probably get a reprimand, but he didn't want that so he really tried to be sneaky and inconspicuous.

The entrance to the garden was on the west wing, farthest hall. It was through the last and largest door, glass-panelled to be exact. One can see the lush greenery from the inside. A part of the garden was visible from outside, but if you go beneath that, you'll be covered by all the leaves.

Today was another day for poor, friendless Feliciano. He walked casually to the doors leading to the garden, made sure that he wasn't seen or followed before sliding the glass door open. Just a bit, enough for him to enter, before going inside and shutting the entrance.

He walked idly along the path, which lead to the centre with a sitting area. A large, round doughnut-shaped stone with a few potted plants inside the hole, and a few weeds around the side lay in the heart of the garden. Feliciano liked to sit there and eat his packed lunch in silence. Other times he would paint or draw his surroundings or he would nap. Surprisingly, he hasn't been caught yet.

Feliciano walked past some flowers, where he leaned down and plucked one. A white daisy. He smiled and pocketed it before standing up again. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he resisted the urge to yelp in surprise. He jolted in shock and his eyes widened. He'd been caught so easily! And now he couldn't even run away.

"What are you doing here?" asked a stern, rough voice, laden with a thick German accent. Feli slowly turned around to see a male student taller than him by a few, whose hair was golden and slicked back and with eyes in a brilliant shade of blue. The armband on the student caught his attention, though. He could tell he was a disciplinary prefect.

Feliciano's voice got caught in his throat but managed to squeak out, "N-nothing! I-I was just... admiring the flowers!"

"Are you aware that you're not allowed to be here without a permit?" He showed him his own permit, a pink, square piece of paper with German words on it and his supposed name.

_Play the dumb card, Feli_, "I-I'm new here, s-so I did not know! I'm sorry."

The German student seemed to think this over for a few seconds before giving in and nodding. "All right. I will let this slide since you're new and you do not know. Had it not been me catching you right now, you'd be in the disciplinary office, being reprimanded."

Feli breathed a sigh of relief. "Ah, thank you, nice disciplinary prefect!"

"It's no problem." The prefect nodded stiffly, not really used to being thanked. "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, by the way. I assume you are Feliciano Vargas? The accent and voice are unmistakable."

"Ah, yes, I am!" The Italian beamed happily. "I am surprised how you know me though; I am quite unpopular here."

"...I've heard of you." Ludwig shrugged.

"Really, now?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Ludwiiiig!" A voice called out from outside.

"Ah, that must be my brother..." Ludwig grumbled in annoyance. "Why must he be so noisy?" He then turned to Feli. "I must go. Thank you for your company, and I hope I won't see you around these parts without a permit again." He said curtly.

Feliciano nodded. "You can have this as my token of thanks!" He took the German's hand and pressed the daisy onto it.

"Ah, _dankeschön_. I must go now. _Auf wiedersehen_, Feli." Ludwig nodded before heading off to the entrance.

Feliciano watched him leave and smiled. That night, he went home, his face glowing with pride and joy as he told his grandpa that he finally made a new friend.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi, you guys! I'm using this drabble prompt list for this one-shot project.

post/35247328232/pariahs-personal-drabble-list-but-feel-free-to-share

I'll be using different ships for this and not all will be necessarily romance and stuff. They can be bros, or frenemies, rivals, whatever, as long as a certain pairing is concerned. Feel free to suggest~


	2. Auf Wiedersehen, Viszontlátásra

**It's Us Two, a Hetalia Pairing One-shot Compilation Project**

_**Title:**__ Auf Wiedersehen / Viszontlátásra_  
_**Prompt:**__ Hello (a drabble about our characters saying goodbye)_  
_**Pairing:**__ PruHun_  
_**Rating:**__ T  
__**Warning: **__angst, character death, Hungary's (Erzsébet) POV, letter-format (epistolary)_

* * *

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I knew it. I saw it coming. I'm so sorry I could not save you. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough._

_I could tell you how much I'm sorry in so many ways. But it's too late now, isn't it?_

_You're gone. And it's done. I wish you were still here, so I could say goodbye one last time._

_You've been there for me ever since we were young. We were alongside each other for God-knows-how-long._

_And now, when you needed me the most, I wasn't there for you. I was unable to save you._

_I hope that, in this last goodbye, you find yourself in peace, in the very least. That's the best I could hope for._

_Thank you for everything. Goodbye, Gilbert. Maybe in another life, we'll see each other again._

_Love,_

_Erzsébet_

The letter was folded into three. She did not know what else to say. Actually, there really wasn't much to say. Goodbyes weren't supposed to be that long, anyway.

Her brown hair was tied back, and her clothes were all black. It was after they buried him. She did not attend the burial. She was in her car, in front of her house. Her car was parked in front of her house in Hungary, engine stopped. She was wearing her all-black mourning attire, her hair and make-up done. But she didn't want to move from that spot. She cried. Cried, cried, cried. Cried for hours on end, until she could no longer feel her eyes. Until she became numb and immune to the feeling. Until she swore she was over crying over him and his death. She would not face him in tears. It was the last thing he would have wanted.

It was only then, that she drove. All the way to Germany, where Gilbert was buried.

She did not want to see his final resting place - no, it was more like a cruel, soulless container - sink into the earth. Sink six feet under. But there she was, a few hours intentionally late.

She could indulge herself by spending her alone time with Gilbert, right?

She left the folded letter, along with a bouquet of flowers. She knew Gilbert hated flowers as presents. It was her last taunt. After all, it was her past-time. What a bittersweet goodbye.

_Viszontlátásra, Gilbert. I love you._

She walked away. She did not look back. She did not cry. She stayed strong.

* * *

**A/N:** ...Short PruHun sad drabble. Couldn't resist the call of angst.


End file.
